Shollkee
- 20▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 12▾= - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= - URA= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = November 27th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Yellow |hobby = Driving, bass-fishing, using the internet |relative = Timer and Ice (friends) |like = Composing, internet |dislike = When he's unable to compose |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2 CS, pop'n music 3, pop'n music GB, pop'n stage, pop'n music 4 CS pop'n music 5, pop'n music 12 いろは, pop'n music portable, pop'n music portable 2, pop'n music 20 fantasia |theme = J-Tekno, Akiba, J-Tekno 2, Folky, J-Soul, Falsion |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), Unknown (2-5), shio (Iroha), eimy (fantasia)}} Shollkee is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Personality クールな外見とはウラハラに、性格はけっこうワイルド。 休みの日には愛車の４ＷＤでのドライブが楽しみなんだ。 最新ベストアルバムも好評発売中！！ In contrast to his cool appearance, his personality is wonderfully wild. He looks forward to driving in his 4WD on his vacation days. His newest best album is now on sale too!! Character Information See Shollkee/Character Information. Appearance J-Tekno Shollkee is a tall man wearing dark glasses with yellow short-length hair, but a light orange color is located on the back of his hair. He wears a light blue coat with his red shirt and black pants and shoes. He had his red piano-like guitar and his black-red headphones. In his 2P color palette, Shollkee's design is a color swap of his original one. His hair is a light orange with yellow at the back, with purple and green headphones. He wears a light purple coat over an olive green shirt, with dark purple shoes and pants, and glasses. His keytar is also an olive green. This occurs in Akiba from the CS version of Pop'n 2. Hyper Mode Shollkee's hair is slightly modified into a dark orange color, and wears a blue suit jacket with an aquamarine-colored tie, which matches his headphones and his piano-like guitar. His shades and his pants remained the same. J-Tekno 2 Shollkee's jacket is utterly identical to his debut, but he dons gray pants and red headphones. His KEYTAR is colored purple instead of the original bleu color like in his debut. In Shollkee's 2P color palette, Shollkee's hair colors are colored into the farther cold colors, such as purple and indigo. His attire and KEYTAR are colored in dark gray hues. In his special URA color palette, Sholkee's hair colors are orange and deep magenta. His vestments are colored cerulean in the top and gray in the bottom. His headphones are colored into a velvet hue, while his KEYTAR is colored navy blue. Shollkee's buttons are orange. Pop'n Stage Unlike his debut in the previous games, Shollkee ditches the blue hue and switches to a red color on his top and headphones. Part of his hair is colored in cerulean. According to the 2P color palette, Shollkee's hair is bright pink with light blue at the back, with blue and black headphones. He wears a long blue shirt with black pants, shoes, and glasses, as well as a cross necklace. His keytar is changed to yellow instead of blue. This temporarily occurs in Folky. J-Soul Shollkee's hair color is colored in a deep red color with an orange color on the back. He dons yellow and black headphones, an all black suit with a white dress shirt underneath. His keytar is a light gray color scheme. Falsion Shollkee's hair is once again yellow with orange at the back. He now wears a long, dark gray coat with white fur trim around the neck and arms. Under the coat he has a lighter gray turtleneck shirt and blue jeans with white shoes. His headphones and keytar are both a light green. Other Character Comments Pop'n Stage/Pop'n Music 6 CS: ニューヨークから帰国して、ますますいい仕事してるトップアーティスト。その分、自分の作品にすごくこだわり持ってるし妥協を許さないから、作曲がうまくいかない時って自分を許せなくなっちゃうんだなあ…。 A top artist who has been working more and more ever since he returned from New York. He is very particular about his work and does not allow compromise, so he can't forgive himself when he's unable to compose... Pop'n Music 3: ニューヨークで活動を続けていたんだけど日本のファンたちからの熱いファンコールに打たれて帰国。今回はコアなポッパーにハイパーで熱すぎる曲を持ってきてくれたよ！ He was continuing his activities in New York, but he was hit by some hot calls from his Japanese fans and returned home. This time, he's brought a too-hot song that's a hyper core popper! Pop'n Music 5: ポップンパーティに久々の新曲と共に登場！ノリとキレの良さは健在ってことを証明してやろう。 He's appeared at the Pop'n Party with a new song after a long absence. He's off to prove that the goodness of fun and sharpness are still alive. Pop'n Music 12 Iroha: 長くアメリカに活動拠点を移していたけど、先日ついに帰国したんだ。 機内から紅い山並みを眺めて、日本の自然の美しさに感動したんだって。 He's been transferring his activity base to the United States for a long time, but he has finally returned home. Looking at the crimson mountain range from onboard his flight, he was impressed by the natural beauty of Japan. Pop'n Music 20 fantasia: 新衣装で音楽番組に出演のショルキー。イカしたサウンドで、周りのプロをも魅了しちゃうよ！ Shollkee has appeared on a music show with a new costume. With a squid-like sound, he's also managed to impress the surrounding pros. NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TOWN Mode Battle (Phase Deuil) やぁ。 今レコーディング中なんだけど ちょっと休憩中なんだ。 一緒にポップンするかい？ Heey. I'm recording at the moment, but right now, I'm taking a break. Do you wanna do Pop'n together? Pop'n Music 20 Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request 曲のアレンジを頼まれたんだけど ちょっと行き詰ってしまってね・・・。 他の曲のアレンジも聴いてみたいな。 I was asked to arrange a song, but I got stuck... I would like to listen to some arrangements of other songs. Request achieved うん、なんとなく掴めた気がするよ。 すぐ制作に取り掛かろう。 ありがとう、助かったよ。 Yeah, somehow, I felt I was able to grasp that. I'll get to work right away. Thanks for saving me. Etymology * His name comes from the first syllables of the words SHOULDER and KEYBOARD. 'Shoulder Keyboard' is another term for the instrument that he is using. Trivia *Shollkee's birthday is identical to Fili's and Shark's. **Shollkee's birthdate derives from Tetsuya Komuro's birthday. *Shollkee's face is first seen in the video for QUICK MASTER in beatmania completeMIX, he's shown to have small, squinted eyes. **His face can be briefly seen again in MZD's Miss animation in Quick Master Millennium mix. *In Pop'n Music portable 2, in place of MZD, Shollkee is the rival character for Quick Master -Naked Trance Mix-. This does not occur in any of the other games however. *In some older games, Shollkee's name is spaced apart as "SHOLL KEE". *In the Asian English version of the first Pop'n Music game, Sholkee's name is re-dubbed as Ken. Gallery Proceed to Shollkee/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music